


Have confidence in you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Declaration of Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self Confidence Issues, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine have some Self Confidence since the history of Deling, Squall see this and they have one talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have confidence in you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while i was playing for maybe the 10th time the game.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After the history of Deling City, Prison and everything. Irvine has begun to have lack of confidence, he had thought that Squall would send him at the base of missile, but no Squall has taken him for the mission at Balamb.   
He trusted him, he was happy for this.

One night, Squall have seen Irvine and told him "How are you Irvine?"

"I'm okay"

"I was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you..."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah... Just that I hope you will have confidence in you and that you will be better"

"Squall..."

"I know how you act and I understand totally, because I do the same sometimes..."

"It's okay to put one wall in you or something like that for block emotions and feelings... "

"You do the same... ?"

"Yeah, but I try to open myself for someone..."

"Rinoa ?"

"Not really... Even if she helps me..."

"It's nice of her"

"Yeah..."

Squall kisses Irvine "I hope this can help you for being better"

"Squall..."

"The person that I try to open myself is you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kinda like you since we have met"

Irvine kisses Squall

"I like you too"

And since this night, Squall & Irvine are more than Friends.

**END**


End file.
